1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to individualized markers for drinking vessels such as cups, glasses, bottles and the like. More particularly the present invention addresses concerns for inadvertent transmission of germs, bacteria and contagious infections through sharing of a drinking vessel by providing a unique container-marking device and system featuring customizable universal-fit marker elements.
This invention specifically relates to a common problem of beverage identification confusion, particularly in a social setting where multiple people are consuming beverages. Such occasions may include work settings, parties, family gatherings, sports or exercise activities, social events, weddings, health clubs or other gatherings where people interact and beverages are consumed from vessels or containers. The present invention enjoys added advantage in that its configuration presents dual application as both a drinkmarker and bangle-type bracelet (handy when needed for drink marking application).
There are many obvious problems associated with lack of personal identification or ownership of an individual's drink, exacerbated a common human practice of simply accepting or ignoring the hazardous consequences. The problems include (a) the unfortunate prospect of transmitting or receiving communicable diseases, (b) general hygiene issues, and (c) waste of beverages when confusion of beverage ownership is found to exist and an unfinished drink is abandoned or tossed. With increased media focus and public anxiety over the prospect of inadvertent or careless transmission of H1N1, herpes, HIV, cold sores, tuberculosis, hepatitis B and the like, the marking or personalization of drinking containers has become a global public health issue. Yet, technology-inclined nations continue to ignore a very common transmission vehicle: shared drink containers.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of patented inventions relate to the above mentioned problem. However, the prior art patents fail to practically, safely, efficiently, and aesthetically solve the problem. Many of the previous patents for drink markers have limited utility with respect to incorporating them on differing sized and shaped beverage containers (i.e. water bottles, soda cans, and tapered disposable soda/coffee containers). In other words, existing drink markers lack universality.
Besides, many of existing patented devices ostensibly addressing the problem are difficult to use/apply to beverage containers and equally difficult to maintain their position on the containers. In some cases, the devices are prone to slipping down and/or off tapered cups. Others would likely malfunction due to condensation forming on beverage container at the point of marker contact. Additionally, some marking devices appear difficult to customize for easy identification. This is due in part to the nature of the material proposed for marker fabrication. For these reasons, drink markers are not commonplace. The following are patented or patent-pending examples drawn from a cursory patent literature review.
Bunkers' Published US Patent Application No. 20040195254, titled “Method and Device for Identifying an Individual Container,” would be difficult to apply onto a container filled with hot coffee/tea without risk of spillage and potential skin burns. In order to apply it to a hot beverage, one would have to use both hands to stretch the elastic band over the top of the container, then lower down and release elastic band onto the drink container—without tipping or spilling hot liquid. Customization with one's name using stickers or decals (economically) would likely fail due to the elastic nature of the band.
Published US Patent Application No. 20010054817, filed by Kelley et al. and titled “Method & Device for Identifying Drinkware,” would likely fail on tapered beverage containers due to its design (a flat band with adhesive/snap-on ends). Condensation would likely further contribute to this design's failure due to slippage on container/can surface.
The Evans U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,770 (Oct. 25, 1994) titled “Device for Releasable Identifying Objects,” is similar in concept to the present invention in certain respects. However, the patented band has “a smooth interior surface” that lacks traction capability and thus would tend toward downward slippage on tapered beverage containers and condensation would further promote this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,144 (Jan. 6, 1998) granted to Groth and titled “Beverage Container Identification Tag” would likely fail on tapered beverage containers due to its design including a flat band with adhesive ends.
Ricks received U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,139 (Jul. 26, 1988) titled “Baby Bottle Identification Collar” which requires the collar to be held in place by a nipple cap. This invention obviously fits only bottles the size/diameter of the collar (not adjustable sizes) and with specifically shaped nipple caps.
Shepley filed US Patent Application No. 20050229449, titled “Method and Apparatus for Identifying a Container.” It appears that the Shepley container identifier would likely fail on tapered beverage containers due to the nature of the marker design—a flat band with fastener mechanism.
US Patent Application 20040128877 granted Jul. 8, 2004 and filed by Luedde and titled “Beverage Container Identification Method, System, and Device,” has inherent design issues similar to many of the above patent designs including difficulty applying it onto hot beverage containers. It also would be difficult to obtain a secure fit onto a tapered cup as it is likely to fail on tapered beverage containers due to its design. This patent document and all others discussed hereabove are incorporated by reference herein as pointed out in Paragraph 49, below.
Each of the above-referenced patents and published patent applications listed as “Related Art” was, in its entirety, incorporated by reference thereto in the above noted provisional patent application to which priority benefits are claimed herein.
So far as known to Applicant, no drinkmarker/beverage identifier previously patented or developed provides a universal solution for various beverage containers (such as water bottles, soda cans, disposable coffee cups/containers, glasses, mugs, baby bottles, sippy cups, and the like) while having ease of application to beverage container and ease of customization for easy identification.
For the record, the compound descriptor “drinkmarker” is used in the present context as a noun to designate the inventive article, and more specifically to call attention to the function of the device as conveying a distinguishing relationship between an individual and her/his drink with respect to nearby drinks physically associated with others. The inventive device, for reasons that will be apparent, may be referred to as a wearable drinkmarker or marker device. Although drinkmarker is not to be found in typical dictionaries, the USPTO's Manual of Patent Examining Procedure, at MPEP 2111.01, points out that an applicant may be her/his own lexicographer. In defining their own terms, applicants need only do so with reasonable clarity, deliberateness, and precision, and set this out within the disclosure. Finally, it is noted that the name DRINKMARX™, also may be found within the four corners of this application, is asserted as a trademark owned and used by applicants in distinguishing the marker brand.